The present invention relates to an obstacle monitoring pipeline pig used in checking the interior of a pipeline for obstacles which might impede the movement of subsequently used pipeline inspecting devices or which exceed industry guidelines.
A number of caliper pigs are on the market that provide detection of anomalies inside pipelines. They are usually expensive to produce and operate. These existing pigs monitor all restrictions along a pipeline regardless of the size of the anomalies. They normally collect a significant amount of data that requires interpretation by a technician or computer programs. This type of caliper pigs is represented, for instance, by the disclosure of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,953,412 and 5,088,336 (both Rosenberg et al.) and also by U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,908 (VerNooy). The disclosures of the above patents are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,816 (Prentice) describes a caliper pig provided with a monitoring arrangement comprising a substantially circular array of detecting portions which deform upon contact with the interior surface of the pipeline and remain deformed to provide an indication that the minimum radial distance has been exceeded. Viewed from the standpoint of the present invention, the device disclosed is of a relatively complex structure and allows only a single use of the detecting portions. Also, if a relatively large deformity is encountered prior to reaching a somewhat smaller deformity, the latter may be undetected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,309 (Jones) describes a pipeline pig which includes a flexible disc at a foremost part of the body. The disc is fixedly secured to the body of the pig and is provided with strain gauges which transmit deformations of the disc to electrical impulses to show which portion of the disc has been deformed by an abnormality within the pipeline. The use of the strain gauges renders the overall structure of the flexible disc complex thus increasing the cost of replacement of a damaged disc. Furthermore, the strain gauges are too sensible for the rough working environment of a damaged pipeline and may therefore produce false readings. The piezo electric strip was found working as a microphone; it recorded all vibrations and one could not differentiate between the vibrations and restrictions. Vibrations of the body and thus of the disc are often encountered in use of the pig. There is no backup system which would indicate, at least roughly, the location of an abnormality in case of failure of the electronic system. The location of the disc at the foremost end of the body is disadvantageous as distorted readings of the deformation of the disc by an abnormality occur at a straight portion of the pipeline and in bends of the pipeline. Also, the disc being fixedly secured to the body, it cannot maintain the same angular clock position as it inevitably changes such position with the rotation of the pig about its longitudinal axis. Such rotation may occur when an abnormality is encountered by the guiding cups. The device therefore is not capable of showing the clock position of an abnormality instantly recorded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,033 (Kiley et al.) presents a calipering tool for oil wells or the like applications. It operates with a plurality of feelers which are in a constant contact with the pipe of a well. The tool is of a complex structure. While it may be useful in calipering wells, it is not suitable for applications where only major deformities of the pipe are required to be discovered to avoid damage to a subsequently used caliper pig. Also, the tool of this reference is raised and lowered by means of a suspension cable which cannot be used in pipeline calipers as they often have to travel long distances of tens of miles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,948 (Reeves) describes a pig for monitoring the internal surface profile of a pipeline. It is provided with a plurality of sensors which are in constant contact with the inner surface of the monitored pipeline. A complex system is required to compare output signals from the sensors with an expected value and reference signal generated when they differ by more than a predetermined amount.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,073 (Payne) shows a pipeline pig with sensing means capable of monitoring small changes in the internal configuration of a pipeline. A complex mechanism is used to monitor dragging effect to which an elastomeric cap is submitted upon encountering an obstacle. A major obstacle would most likely destroy or at least damage the mechanism used to record the deformities, as the radial cup is in a constant contact with the interior of the monitored pipeline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,126 (Howard) is provided with a plurality of sensors disposed about the circumference of a resilient holding cup. A spring system forces the sensors against the inside of the pipeline. The device is suitable for monitoring relatively small deformities but would become damaged if a major or sharp deformity is encountered. It is of relatively complex structure with a number of flat spring elements constantly pressing the sensors against the pipeline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,678 (Potter) shows a device for detecting dents or out of round conditions of a buried pipeline. The pig contains two concentric rings. The outer ring is sized to accurately fit the inspected pipeline. It carries on its inner surface electrical contacts adapted to co-operate with contacts provided on the outer surface of the inner ring to close an electric circuit when the outer ring is deformed radially inwardly. The device may be suitable for detecting minor anomalies of the cross-section of the pipeline. Larger deformities would destroy or at least damage the system of coaxial rings.